The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore
by gaaddict67
Summary: Meredith and Derek are married but they realize that marriage is definitely not what it's cracked up to be...Horrible summary but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...:(

* * *

Meredith sat there, waiting for him. She knew that he wasn't going to show up, he never did, but she thought, just this once, he may have remembered. She sat there all alone on the bench, waiting, because sitting there, waiting, there was hope, that maybe, just maybe, he'd remembered, but leaving, it meant that she'd given up, given up waiting for him. So she sat there, waiting, until finally she couldn't wait anymore. 

She went to her house, their house, stepping the big mansion feeling a sense of loneliness that she had become accustomed to. She got out of her wet clothes as she made her way up the stairs into their room, where she found him, laying there sleeping. Tears falling from her eyes, he'd forgotten yet again. She got into the shower as she let herself cry. In the shower, her tears blended with the water. Eyes closed, she tried to remember why she was still in this, why she still hadn't left. She tried to remember happier times but she couldn't because she knew in her heart, that he was never going to change. She had no more faith. She realized that she was tired of waiting, waiting for something that would never happen. Slowly she got out of the shower, making her way into the bed with him.

As she laid there she felt cold, no longer did he cuddle with her, hold her for warmth. It was like there was this invisible line separating the bed right in the middle. Sleeping together in the same bed seemed like just a casualty. So she laid there in that small area, wishing that things would change, willing them to change, hoping love would be enough to make them change.

* * *

**A/N: So who is this mystery man? Any guesses? Sorry for the short update! I'll definitely have an update tomorrow that is longer! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith heard the alarm clock ring as she opened her eyes, she could hear the shuffling. He was changing, leaving for work. She closed her eyes, lying her head back on her pillow.

"You forgot." She whispered softly as she felt a wave of pain hit her. She could feel him staring at her. She knew without looking that he had a confused look on his face, the same look he'd had every time for 5 years.

"Forgot?" He questioned.

"Yesterday night." She said softly, closing her eyes tighter trying not to let the tears escape. He hadn't remembered, she hadn't expected him to, but for just a second, she had hoped he would.

"What was yesterday night?" He asked confused.

"You were supposed to meet me. At the park. For our anniversary." She said softly, pausing inbetween as her voice cracked, tears now streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you." He said walking up to Meredith, holding her head and kissing her on the forehead. She had expected this too. Every time he would say that he'd make it up to her, but he never did. It became a sort of empty promise for Meredith, she had a boxful of them.

"You know, it's been 5 years?" Meredith found herself saying. This she had not expected. She had usually let it go, still holding onto that last shred of hope that maybe he actually meant it, but today was different. She could feel it in the air. A storm was coming. Or maybe it was already here.

"Yeah, 5, 6 years. I know, Mer, I promise to make it up to you." He dismissed her quickly about to leave the room. And if this was any other day, Meredith would have given up. But today was different.

"You know, promise is a very big word, Derek." She said feeling the need to raise her voice. At that her husband quickly turned to look at Meredith, his eyes filled with shock.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He said raising his voice to match hers.

"It means that you shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Derek." She yelled tears streaming down her face as she looked into his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night okay? I'll make up to you." Derek insisted as he broke their gaze making to leave the room.

"But you're not going to. Because you'll forget, yet again. Because it's not just last night, Derek. It's all the nights before that, all the dates, the anniversaries, that you promised you'd go to but you never did! It's about those nights!" Meredith found herself yelling. She felt relieved to finally get it off her chest. To not have it bottled inside her anymore.

She stared at her husband's face, he looked dumbstruck, speechless.

"I…Mer…I work, I…I forget things. I don't have the greatest memory. But I'll make it up to you. I'm in this remember." Derek's voice softened as he walked toward Meredith, bringing her face up with his hand before planting a soft kiss on her lips. Meredith quickly pulled away.

"This relationship…I just…Derek, I've been waiting, I've been standing here the whole time and you just…it's like you're not here. I'm in this, I've been in this, but you…you're definitely not in this. So I don't know if I can keep waiting anymore Derek. Because I can't keep giving anymore, soon I'll have nothing left to give." Meredith said staring into Derek's eyes as she saw them fill with tears.

"Mer…" Derek pleaded with his eyes.

"I…I don't know if I want to wait for you anymore."

"You don't have to wait. I'm right here, Mer. I've been right here." Derek said.

"Until you're not, until you find another huge surgery that'll take days of research to do, another conference in god knows where, where you have to go for 3 weeks, until you decide you have something so important that you miss 4 consecutive anniversaries with you're wife."

"That's…That's not true…" Derek said shocked.

"But it is. And that's all okay, except for the fact that you don't see me. I am here everyday, we sleep right next to each other for gods sake, but you still don't acknowledge me. You say good morning and good night to me like I'm any other person. And we've barely had a conversation, an actual conversation, in years."

"I…Please…God, I'm…I'm sorry." He said running his hand through his hair as he realized how absent he had been.

"I just…I don't think I want to wait anymore Derek. I just…I don't have time to wait for you anymore." She sobbed.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here. I know I've been a little absent but I can change, Mer. I swear I can." Derek said frantically. The thought of losing her was just too much to bear.

"I wish I could trust that." She said sadly.

"But you can! You have to listen to me, Mer. Please…" Derek pleaded, hoping that she'd change her mind.

"Derek, I…I think we should get a divorce."

* * *

**A/N: So this defeats the purpose of my last A/N...Let me just say right now that Meredith is very confused and Derek is very obliviously(sp?) dumb. Meredith is just tired of the disappointment and the hurt that accompanies it while Derek is still trying to figure out what exactly happened. As I said, obliviously stupid...:P PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Do I seem familiar?  
I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times_

"What?!"

"I just…I…"

"Who is he?!" Derek yelled angrily.

"Who is who?" Meredith asked obviously confused.

"Him. The guy you're having the affair with. Is it someone I know? It's that intern, Karev. Isn't it?" He accused.

"What are you talking about Derek? There is no one else. It's always been you!" Meredith shouted. It had always been Derek, she'd waited for him long enough.

"Then why leave? Why don't we fix this?" Derek asked obviously not satisfied with her response.

"Because I don't need to be disappointed anymore. Please…just…I can't…anymore. I…if we try, and it doesn't work out, it'll…it'll break me. And I just…I don't know if I can ever recover from that."

"Mer…I just…I need you. I'll change. I know I can change. For you I will." He said looking into her eyes, pleading her to stay, to not leave him.

"I…I can't…I just…I'm so sorry Derek." She said before walking out of the room.

"No…NO!" Derek yelled before running to the door trying to chase after her. This couldn't be it. It just, it couldn't. He ran after, catching her just before she was about to leave, holding her tightly not wanting to let her go.

"Derek, don't make this harder than it already is." She whispered, trying to get out of his hold.

"No. You can't leave, Mer. For all we've been through, you can't leave." Derek pleaded.

"Derek, it's…over." Meredith said finally able to get out of his tight hold, as she walked to her car in her pajamas.

"No…It's not over yet. Please, Meredith!" Derek yelled to her. Derek continued standing in the doorway, frozen. How had this happened? 4 years. Had it already been 4 years? How could he have let the love of his life walk away? How had it come to this? All these questions were swirling around Derek's mind, but he knew the answer to all of them. It had been his fault. And now, she was leaving him. But he would fix it, he'd do whatever it takes to get Meredith back into his life. No matter what it took. He'd do it.

_For You I Will  
-Teddy Geiger_

* * *

**A/N: So Meredith is really tired of just waiting for Derek. I just think that Meredith is just sick of it all. And she's been keeping everything bottled inside for so long that when she finally does tell him it's too late. And Derek being Derek is so oblivious to everything that is going on that he can't even acknowledge his wife! Well, thank you to all that reviewed! PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith watched as her phone rang for the ump-teenth time. She waited it out before the screen lighted indicating that she had now, 31 missed calls. 5 years. It had been 5 years. 5 years of waiting, of disappointment, of pain. Now it was finally over.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

She could feel the tears coming now. It was over. Their marriage was over. She knew this was the right thing to do, but it didn't hurt any less. She had loved the man, still loved him. But the waiting, the disappointment, it was all too much to bare. She had been slowly chipping away until she was almost broken beyond repair. She couldn't stay with him, because she couldn't risk it all, because she knew, knew that if they were to try and fail, she would never come back from that. She could never recover.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw her cellphone vibrate once again. The name 'Derek' flashed onto the tiny screen. She watched as it vibrated, 1...2...3...times before stopping. Then the screen flashed, now she had 32 missed calls and 1 voice message. Meredith picked up her phone and called her voicemail.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

"You have one new message. New message- [IMer, I can't lose you. Please. Just give me a chance, I can change, I will change. I need you, please Mer, I just…Let's go back. Please, we'll go back to when things were okay. I can be your McDreamy. I just…I can't lose you…Please…You don't know how much you mean to me. I…I love you. Just…Just talk to me. Call me back. Please?[/I"

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face_

Meredith sat there tears streaming down her face as she listened to his voicemail. 'I love you.' It seemed so foreign, like something that hadn't been said in years. He loved her. She knew this but to hear him say it, it was just…so real. How had they end up like this? She didn't know but right now, she didn't care because she had a choice to make, a big choice. Did he deserve a second chance? Was it too late? She didn't know, but she knew that she loved him and he loved her. But was love really enough to fix this?

_And I will try to fix you  
-Coldplay_

* * *

_**A/N: No reviews?! Was the last update THAT bad? I may just go on strike for the lack of reviews! I'm warning you, I may just withhold updates! P**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_You always said the day that you would leave me  
Would be a cold day in July_

"Meredith." Derek breathed through the phone, she had called. This means that there was a chance. He could fix this.

"Derek, remember that girl, the one who was impaled by a pole with that guy?" Meredith asked softly. It was nice to hear her voice again. To know that he hadn't lost her, not yet anyway, and hopefully not ever.

"Bonnie." Derek whispered. He remembered that case, they had had to sacrifice the girl to save the other man's life. In the end, she had died.

"Yes, Bonnie. Remember how you told me you were choosing Addison that day?" Meredith asked again.

"Yeah." Derek whispered softly. That moment was not something he wished to remember. It had been one of the worst mistakes of his life.

"What happened? What made you choose her?" Meredith asked. This question had always been in the back of her head. Something had happened that day, something big, something that made him decide to choose Addison.

"I…Mer, it was a long time ago, I don't…I don't remember." He insisted. But he did, he did remember. He remembered exactly what had happened. He remembered what had made him stay with Addison. It was Bonnie's last words.

"Oh, I just…Bonnie, she said something to you. She whispered it in your ear. I…What did she say?" Meredith asked. She had seen Derek's reaction to Bonnie's message, he had been so sad, so depressed after talking to her.

"It…It doesn't matter. None of it matters anymore, Mer. All that matters is that we're willing to work at this thing. We can fix this, Mer." Derek didn't want to talk about Bonnie anymore, he didn't want to think about her message. All he wanted to do was fix what he had broken, to fix what was left of his marriage.

"Please Derek. I just…Whatever she told you, you changed, you were colder and more distant. That was it, wasn't it? That was what made you choose Addison. Whatever Bonnie said made you choose her." Meredith asked. She needed to know. At the end you start to think about the beginning, backtracking through time, trying to find exactly when the relationship had gone sour.

"She…She said to me…She told me to tell her family that…if love were enough…that if love had been enough…that she would still be with them." Derek whispered softly as he felt the tears. That was what had made him choose Addison.

"If love were enough…" Meredith repeated.

"Mer, but we can still fix this…we still can…just…all we have to do is fix this." Derek muttered.

"Love's not enough…" Meredith whispered through the line.

"No, love is enough. We can do this. I know we can." Derek pleaded, his voice desperate and pleading. He was begging her to try, to fix it.

"If love was enough, Derek, then I would be there with you. I wouldn't be sitting here by myself talking to you on the phone. I wouldn't be alone, I wouldn't be hurting. I would be happy, but I'm not. Love's not enough…" Meredith trailed.

"No, it is. You don't have to be alone. We can fix this."

"I just…We should take a break…from each other." Meredith's voice came clearly from the other line.

"NO!"

"Goodbye, Derek."

_I guess we said everything with good-bye  
Time moves so slow and promises get broken_

_On this cold day in July_

_-Dixie Chicks _

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to deredith4510 for reminding me to update! I'm sorry for taking so long to get this update up. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_She don't mean nothing,_

_she's just having fun,_

_tomorrow she'll say,_

_"Oh what have I done?"_

Meredith was sitting at the bar in her pajamas, drinking her fourth shot of tequila. She could feel the liquid as it burned its way down her throat. She was buzzed now, stumbling as she made her way to the ladies' room. After going to the ladies' room, she made her way back to her former seat only to see it taken by a very attractive man.

"I'm sitting here." Meredith slurred, obviously the tequila was getting to her.

"Really? But that is quite impossible seeing to the fact that I'm sitting here." The man said with a slight French accent.

"No see those shot glasses right there? Those are mine." She said pointing at the shot glasses, trying to make her point.

"Well, you see this glass of scotch right here? This is mine." The man mocked as he chuckled at Meredith's logic as Meredith scowled.

"Can you just give me back my seat? I'm having a really bad day." She asked annoyed.

"Oh really? I bet it can't be worse than my day." He said.

"I bet it can. I just told my husband that I wanted a divorce, beat that!" Meredith challenged.

"My brother just got diagnosed with brain cancer." The man whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry." Meredith said softly as she looked into his piercing green eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. What do you say I buy us drinks to celebrate our crappy days." The man said trying to lighten the mood.

"I say lets do it! But only if I can have my seat back." She said.

"You are aware that the seat right next to this one is empty right?" He asked.

"Yes, but I like this one." She said smiling.

"Okay, it's a deal." He said before moving a seat over so that Meredith could sit down.

"May I have another round of scotch and a round of tequila for the lady?" He called to the bartender.

"How do you know I drink tequila?" Meredith asked surprised.

"As you said those are your shot glasses." He said pointing to the empty glasses.

"Well, aren't you clever, um…"

"Gaspard." He said, offering his hand to her.

"Meredith." She said taking it.

Just then their alcohol was served.

"Here's to crappy husbands." Gaspard said, raising his glass.

"And sick brothers." Meredith said raising her shot glass and hitting it on his with a clang.

"You know, maybe we should start our own club, the people with crappy lives club." Gaspard joked.

"Yeah, and it'll have to be a requirement that you have to be dark and twisty." Meredith added.

"Yes, you must be um…dark and scary." Gaspard chuckled. Meredith was obviously really drunk.

"Dark and Twisty." Meredith corrected.

"Yes, Dark and twisty." Gaspard said laughing as Meredith stumbled over her words.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit." He said now worried as Meredith consumed shot after shot.

"You know Gaspard, you're a good guy. I can tell that you would never forget anniversaries, no-pe. You wouldn't forget that you had a wife. You're a good guy, Gaspard. A really, really good guy." Meredith rambled drunkenly.

"Am I?" Gaspard chuckled, he found it adorable the way she rambled.

"Yup, you're hot too. Like really hot. If I were you, I'd be just walk around naked." Meredith stated casually.

"Would you?" Gaspard chuckled as he heard her infectious giggle. This girl, she was beautiful, not like those shallow girls. She had more to her, and the nice thing was she was single.

"I would. Gaspard, let me ask you a question, am I desirable?" Meredith asked.

"I believe so." He said.

"Really? Because I don't think I'm desirable."

"You are very beautiful, Meredith. I'm sure your husband is sorry that he lost you. He was lucky to have you."

"Why are you so hot?" Meredith asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Gaspard said as he chuckled at how drunk she was. Before he knew what was happening, her lips were on his as her tongue pushed into his mouth, forcing it open as she explored his lips. He deepened the kiss, before realizing that they were still at the bar. He pulled away slowly.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Gaspard asked out of breath.

Meredith stared at the attractive man in front of her before responding with a nod of approval.

_oh tequila makes her clothes off_

_-Joe Nichols_

* * *

_A/N: Okay, don't hate me just yet! Just trust..It's all about trust! Thanks to all that reviewed!!!** Please Review!!!**  
_


End file.
